


ten minutes

by serpentkinglink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Light Dom/sub, Link's elastic cheeks and talented tongue, M/M, OTP Link/Pickle, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, we can all thank the pickle incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentkinglink/pseuds/serpentkinglink
Summary: “Ya gonna sit there bein’ a tease all day or what,” Rhett breathes out, eyes fluttering shut. He’s harder than he’s ever been in his life, which is how he feels every time he sees Link sink down to his knees in front of him. Rhett doesn’t think he’ll ever get sick of the sight of that hungry, eager gleam in Link’s eyes whenever he does this, teasing Rhett and working him like putty in his hands.





	ten minutes

“Put these on the table for me?” Link says, handing his glasses up to Rhett. 

Rhett hopes it isn’t obvious to Link how much his hands are trembling when he takes the dark frames from him and sets them down on the glass table nearby. Rhett can feel the burning _ need _in him run all the way down to the soles of his feet, his body thrumming with it, heart kicking fast in his chest. 

Link peeks up at Rhett from where he’s kneeling on the carpet—and just those sharp baby blues, framed by those pretty dark lashes are enough to make Rhett go weak in the knees. 

He licks his lips and shuffles forward, so his crotch is directly in front of Link's face, inches from his nose. 

“What are you waiting for?” Rhett says, going for sexy and missing by a mile when his voice comes out in a quiet croak. 

From between Rhett’s knees, Link rolls his eyes. 

“Ya jerk,” Link says, but the statement is soft, an endearment. 

He leans in, and noses along the outline of Rhett’s fly with his mouth, seeking him out, and when his soft lips find the head of Rhett’s cock, he presses a warm, open mouthed kiss to it through his pants. Mouthing up and down the outline of his hardness, the tantalizing heat and closeness of it makes Rhett shudder. Link's sucking at Rhett _ through _ the cotton of his jeans, and it’s not nearly enough. When he was younger he could have easily gotten off just like this. Link’s always been such a show-off, and knows exactly how to tease Rhett, drive him crazy with want. 

“Ya gonna sit there bein’ a tease all day or what,” Rhett breathes out, eyes fluttering shut. He’s harder than he’s ever been in his life, which is how he feels every time he sees Link sink down to his knees in front of him. Rhett doesn’t think he’ll ever get sick of the sight of that hungry, eager gleam in Link’s eyes whenever he does this, teasing Rhett and working him like putty in his hands. 

“Keep talkin’ and I’m gonna leave you swingin’ in the breeze, bo,” Link smirks, though they both know that’s not true. Link wants this just as bad as Rhett. Sucking down a pickle in front of a _ guest _ and the entire crew in the most obscene way possible—god, Link must want it _ bad_. He never gets antsy like that unless he’s desperate for it, desperate for Rhett to fill his mouth and shut him up. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Rhett says. 

“Watch me.” 

But Link makes good on the promising smirk he’s wearing and seeks out the zipper of Rhett’s jeans, dragging it down with his _ teeth_. 

“_Fuck,” _Rhett says, emphatically. He thinks he should be embarrassed about the way his voice cracks with arousal, but he doesn’t give a flying fuck. Not when he’s got Link sittin’ pretty on his knees in front of him, talented hands working to pop the button on Rhett’s jeans and pull everything down into a puddle of clothes at his feet. 

Rhett shivers as the chill of the room breezes on his naked legs, his bare ass. Shivers even more when the contrast of Link’s warm hands come up to grab onto his thighs. 

Link tilts his head as he examines Rhett’s cock in front of his face. Like he’s seeing it for the first time, analyzing the length of it, the girth of it. Like he’s tackling an interesting project, trying to calculate where to touch and lick to get the best reactions out of Rhett. Link’s always been detail oriented, and underneath his gaze, Rhett feels pinned. Like a puzzle waiting to be solved. 

“Ten minutes,” Link says swiftly, that devilish smirk coming back out in full force. 

Rhett’s eyes flick up to the clock above the door to their office. 7:45pm. 

“We’ll see,” Rhett jeers back, haughty. 

He knows he’s going to lose this battle, but hell if he’s not going to enjoy himself on the way down.

Link gently takes Rhett’s cock in hand, and without preamble, seals his plush lips around the head and bobs down. 

Rhett groans, desperately wishing for a sturdy wall to lean against. The heat of Link’s mouth is bringing him to another plane of existence, spreading heat from the center of him to race down his limbs. He’s sweating all over, the wet suction noises filling up the room loud and filthy, and so damn shameless. Rhett’s blushing all over with the knowledge that _ Link _ is the one making those sounds, drooling and wrecking himself on Rhett. 

When Rhett glances down, he can see the stiffness in front of Link’s jeans, his pronounced hardness trapped inside the confines of his tight, grey pants, and the sight of it makes Rhett’s brain short circuit. Link’s so _ eager _ for this, loves giving head, loves the feeling of Rhett fucking his mouth. 

Link comes back up for air but doesn’t stop moving, licking in one long stroke from the base of Rhett’s cock to the head, the flat of his tongue slick and pink, the drag of it blisteringly hot. He’s panting for air, adding little puffs of chill to the wetness on Rhett’s dick, zinging pleasure up and down his spine. 

“Fuck, oh..._fuck_, baby...” Rhett moans, voice tapering into a whine. At his feet, Link preens at the pet name, soaking in the affection. One hand working Rhett in small tugs where his mouth can’t reach, the other one wandering down his own body—Link grinds the heel of his palm into his still-clothed crotch, desperate for some relief. _ God, _Rhett can’t wait to get his hands on Link after this. 

“You're gonna lose the bet if you keep goin’ like this, Rhett,” Link drawls the next time he pops off, the words running together on his tongue, his accent heavy, and the words go straight to Rhett's groin, making his dick twitch in Link's hand. It's not _ fair; _ Link's playing dirty. He _ knows _ that whenever he brings out the old twang, it drives Rhett crazy. 

“Better get to work if you think you’re gonna win this,” Rhett fires back, but the effect is lessened because he’s out of breath and trembling, whole body tingling and hot with arousal. He’s already so _ close_. 

Never one to back down from a challenge, Link spits into his hand, firmly wraps his bony, long fingers around Rhett and gives him a few long tugs, before settling his hand at the base of Rhett’s cock, holding it steady. 

_ God. Fuck. _

“10 minutes,” Link reminds him, then wraps his lips over his teeth and sinks back down like he was born to do this. 

He’s a trained expert, knows the quickest way to get Rhett to come. His mouth is hot and wet and _ perfect_, pretty pink lips stretched wide around Rhett’s girth, brows furrowed in concentration as he works. When he bobs back up he twists his head a little, letting the tip of Rhett’s cock glide against the soft insides of Link’s cheeks. It feels like _ heaven_, and when Link’s tongue swirls and flicks at the sensitive underside of Rhett’s cock, Rhett cries out a gasp. 

Rhett’s been passive so far, kept his hands tightly clenched behind himself, but if he’s gonna have any chance at winning this, he _ can’t _ let Link set the pace. Link knows Rhett’s body too well, knows exactly how to play with him and where to touch to drag broken noises from him. At the edge already, Rhett knows Link’s gonna win this if he doesn’t do something about it, quick. 

Rhett reaches to tangle a gentle but firm hand in Link’s hair, halting Link in place. Even stopped halfway down on Rhett’s cock, Link’s still pulling out every dirty trick in the book, hollowing his cheeks and sucking for all he’s worth, his wicked tongue dancing along Rhett's sensitive skin.

Rhett pulls him off completely. 

“_I’m _ fucking _ you,” _ Rhett rumbles, waits for Link to acknowledge, to give his consent and let Rhett take control. And when Link looks up at him with those impossibly blue eyes, chin slick and shiny with spit, hair mussed and fucked up, and _ nods, _Rhett has to start reciting the names of constellations in his head to stop himself from losing it right then and there. 

“Then do it,” Link croaks, and _ god_, his voice is so ruined. 

Rhett tugs him close with a large hand on the back of his head, tsks when Link opens his mouth automatically, ready to take Rhett back in. 

“Not gonna make it that easy for you, bo,” Rhett growls. He guides Link’s mouth down to his balls, shuddering when Link sucks them into the heat of his mouth gently, rolling them along his tongue. Link’s mouth is ridiculously pretty, and Rhett will forever thank whichever deity was on duty when he made him that way. 

Rhett pulls him off and with one hand, holds his cock steady so he can feed it into Link’s mouth in one smooth motion. 

He hits the back of Link’s throat—Link squinches his eyes shut in concentration as Rhett keeps pushing _ in_, until Link’s stretched lips are brushing up against Rhett’s knuckles where he’s holding the base of his dick. Link gags, the motion of it heaving his shoulders. 

“C’mon, bo. I know you can do this. Been beggin’ for it,” Rhett murmurs, keeping Link in place. Holding him there as Link’s throat works desperately, swallowing. 

Link’s breaths are whistling in and out through his nose, like he can’t catch a breath—Rhett takes mercy on him and pulls out until just the head of his cock is resting on Link’s lips. Link donkeylips it, soft lips working, tongue coming out to tease the underside of Rhett’s dick even while he gasps in breaths. 

“S’ that all you got?” Link rasps after a moment, looking back up at Rhett with a devilish grin. 

“Fuck you,” Rhett growls, and puts Link back to work. Fucking into the slick heat of his mouth in longer, harder strokes, hips thrusting, just this side of rough. He knows Link can take it. The sounds Link’s making are filthy, choking and wet, _ gagging _ for it. Rhett’s got a firm hold on his head, hitting the back of his throat on each punishing stroke, and Link’s taking it all. 

Rhett’s close—the heat of it building, all the blood in all his limbs rushing down to his dick. This is going to be over sooner than he’d like to admit, so he slows down. One more thing he wants, before he lets go. 

“Wanna feel your throat around me before I come,” Rhett mumbles. 

And Link—Link glances up, locking their gazes together. His eyes are wet with a sheen of reflex tears from gagging for Rhett, and the wetness makes them look so _blue_. They’re brighter than Rhett’s ever seen them, bluer than a crystal lake on a clear spring day. The image of those pure, innocent eyes paired with those sinful lips sears itself into Rhett’s brain. This is going to be jerk-off fodder for the rest of his goddamn life. 

Link bobs his head in a small nod, and Rhett feels like he might pass out from sheer arousal. 

Rhett doesn’t need any more prompting to push in, and in, and in_, _ watching as Link’s throat _ distends _to accommodate him. Rhett can see himself in the bulge of Link’s throat, Link’s nose nestled right up against Rhett’s pubic bone. 

“God, Link, you’re so hot like this. So good for me, taking me down,” Rhett groans. He's not going to last much longer. And when Rhett reaches a hand down to rub Link’s full throat--_feel his own hardness in there _—he’s a goner. 

“I’m coming,” Rhett gasps, breathless, his one last functioning thought to let go of Link’s hair so he can move away if he wants to. 

Link pulls back, just enough so that he can suck—_hard _ —and _ hum, _the vibrations of his mouth pulling Rhett’s orgasm from him. Rhett comes with a cry, his vision whiting out, blood roaring and rushing in his ears, the whole world going static. 

When he’s able to think again, blink the black spots out of his eyes, the first thing he sees is Link swallowing, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Link is _utterly _ debauched and fucked out—hair a mess, lips shiny and red, still trying to catch his breath. Knees spread wide apart to accommodate his own hardness. 

Rhett sinks down to the floor on wobbly legs, muscles still quaking, heart beating in his ears. Breaths whooshing in and out, body shuddering and sensitive with release. 

Link’s squinting, and for a moment Rhett’s confused—but then Link reaches a hand up to the glass table, snatching his glasses and placing them on his face to squint at the clock above the door. 

Oh. Right. 

”7:53pm. I win,” Link smirks. _ Damn, eight minutes? _

“You win, Link,” Rhett concedes, buzzing and too blissful to care. His brain is still humming with it, the comedown singing in his veins. 

“So I get anything I want, right?” 

“Sure, Link. Anything you want,” Rhett sighs with a smile that he knows probably looks dopey and ridiculous. He’s sitting half naked on the floor with his pants around his ankles, dick still out, but he doesn’t give a shit—not when Link’s next to him grinning like a fool too, the corners of his eyes crinkling with glee. He’s so _ beautiful _that Rhett feels his chest ache. 

“Well. Kiss me first, and we’ll go from there,” Link smirks. 

And Rhett does. 

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as a kinktober fic? 
> 
> I'd like to thank not only God but Stevie for giving us this [gem of an episode.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWjv9Y8TlKA&t=396s) (Just kidding, I'm only thanking Stevie. And Nick Kroll I guess.)
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://serpentkinglink.tumblr.com)


End file.
